Lizzy's Object Overload Camp
Sign up as these 32 players Pearly-0.png Disc-0.png|Jamie2676 8th Sign up Locky-0.png|Young Little Unicorn 23rd sign up Ping Pong Ball 3.png|MePhone X 17th sign up Candy idle by xanyleaves-d7dbgrj.png|Plantsvszombiesfanatic 5th sign up (catboy token) Globe FFCM.png|Bumblebee the transformer 15th sign up ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|MePhone X 16th sign up Popcorn (OC Pose).png|Youtube Drama Junior 12th Sign up 183px-Snowglobe Pose.png|JoeCling 26th Sign Up ACWAGT Masky Pose.png|Object Show 200 4th sign up (catboy token) Television Pose.png|Bumblebee the transformer 1st taken (immunity token) Crayon.png|NLG343 13th sign up (Pen) Dusty (OC Pose).png|Object shows 200 18th sign up Top Hat.png Tissue.png Lighter.png|Szapka 25th sign up Casey.png|Szapka 24th sign up 185px-Boombox FR.png OO Pumpkin.jpg|MephoneX second signup (revenge token) Toaster-0.png|Young Little Unicorn 22nd sign up Kite.png|Yoylepuffball 11th sign up Picture 3.png|Object shows 200 19th sign up Boxing Glove-0.png|JoeCling 21st sign up 200px-Melony's New Pose.png|Plantsvszombiesfanatic 20th sign up Clock Pose (BFTOU).png Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|RetroPineTree 3rd sign up (Revenge token Paper Airplane.png|Bumblebee the transformer 14th sign up Toothy.png 250px-Coney FR.png|Phuocphuc46 9th Sign up Marble.png|Bfdi is the best 10th sign up ACWAGT Soccer Ball Pose.png|JoeCling 6th sign up SSBOS Tiki Pose.png|Young Little Unicorn 7th sign up With your host Pose 2.png|The real Lizzy The Tiger My body.png|Her Body Episode 1 The start of the camp Tik top: Hey, where are we? Tiki bottom: Yay, what Tiki said? Pumpkin: My Dungeon! *evil laughs* *Clock and Television laugh* Pumpkin: HEY! Lizzy: *appears* Welcome everyone! Globe: Wha? Who are you and where did you came from? Lizzy: I am here to host a camp called Lizzys Object Overload Camp! Lizzy: Heres who sing up first *shows who signed up with a TV* Lizzy: Oh, and can I have Television,Pumpkin,Fly Swat, Masky, and Candy The 5 who is called: Yes! Lizzy: Televison gets an Immunity Token, Pumpkin gets a Revenge Token, Fly Swat gets Revenge Token, Masky Gets an Catboy Token, Candy also gets a catboy Token. Television: Cool! Lizzy: Oh yeah, Pearly, Top Hat, Tissue, Boombox, Clock and Toothy Pearly: Yes! Top Hat: What is it bloody bafoon! Tissue: Whatever! Boombox: Um, yes! Clock: Uh, what is it! Toothy: Do I get a win token! Lizzy: You guys are.............. Getting Eliminated The 6 who have been called: WHAT?! Pearly: but why? Lizzy: For not having a user in time. So, if you get eliminated, you will go to the Blue Dimesion from Object Crossovers! Pearly: Oh no! Not that place again. Tissue: What place. Lizzy: So yeah stand on that glowing portal thingy and yeah *Pearly, Top Hat, Tissue, Boombox, Clock, and Toothy get sent to the loser dimension while screaming* 32nd: Pearly Userless 31st Top Hat Userless 30th Tissue Userless 29th Boombox Userless 28th Clock Userless 27th Toothy Userless Lizzy: So here are the teams Kite: Wait, if Clock and Boombox are gone then who will be the Team Captians Lizzy: Easy, Randomizer Lizzy: Team 1 Has Disc who get a win token as team leader, Cherry, Ping Pong Ball, Boxing Glove, Lighter, Popcorn, Melony, Globe, Paper Airplane, Soccer Ball, Dusty, Tiki, and Locky. Disc: I'm the team Captain. Wow! Lizzy: and Team 2 has Crayon win token team leader, Snowglobe, Candy, Casey, Pumpkin, Toaster, Kite, Picture, Fly Swat, Coney, and Marble, Television, and Masky. Crayon: Like OMG YES! Lizzy: Team 2, wanna know your disadvantage? Toaster: I like standing in the giant white talking cotton candy. (Object Crossovers Reference) Lizzy: Your team is up for elimination but Crayons votes are in half, Candy doesnt have to do the next challenge, Television gets immunity, Pumpkin votes are in half and can choose where the half goes too, fly swat votes are in half, and Masky doesnt do the challenge so there all immune so editors,viewers choose who to go but going to this link: ☀http://strawpoll.me/7019918. Episode 2a What a shock! Lizzy: Welcome to me Object Overload Camp. But first confessionals ☀'Melony: I kind of wish I was on Crayon's team. Even though I would techinically be her slave, she'll kill me for randomly not being chosen on her team...' Lizzy: Its Now elimination time! Lizzy: Welcome Team Crayon. So the first person safe is......... MARBLE! With 0 votes! The prizes are Tikis! Marble: YES! *gets a Tiki* Lizzy: Coney and Casey got 0 votes too. *Casey and Coney gets a Tiki* Lizzy: Kite, Toaster, and Snowglobe you guys got 1 vote each. So if there is a tie the persons last letter will be eliminated. So the contestants last safe are................... Kite and Snowglobe! *Kite and Snowglobe get Tiki heads* Toaster: NO! I miss Kite already! And also I'm bland :3 Kite: *sigh* Goodbye Toaster. *Toaster gents sent to the loser dimension* 26th Toaster Young Little Unicorn Lizzy: So the next challenge is to find a treasure. Masky and Candy don't have to do the challenge. So each team gets 6 places and you can only choose 1 place on your 6 places. They are Place 1, Place 2, Place 3, Place 4, Place 5, and Place 6. Do the challenge except Candy and Masky, goodbye and goodluck. Challenge ends at 3/11/2015. Episode 1b NO ONE DID THE CHALLENGE! Lizzy: Welcome Back everyone, lets see how did the challenge. Lizzy: Wait? WHAT!? NO ONE DID THE CHALLENGE!? I guess this means everyone is up for a triple elimination but Masky and Candy due to Catboy Tokens. Also Disc gets immunity for his win toke. So editors vote here: ☀http://strawpoll.me/7057040 Episode 3a Triple Elimination Lizzy:Welcome back to my Object Overload Camp. Confessionals SB: I didn't know ther was a Challenge! ''' '''Crayon: Sorry If I was late. Um, I had to do some stuff. ' Flyswat:Yu never did give us a chance' Lizzy: Yep thats me! :3 Lizzy: Anyways elimination time. Lizzy: Alright the prizes are marshmallow. And Tiki Soccer Ball and Marble get one because they got no votes *gives Tiki Soccer Ball and Marbke marshmallow.) Lizzy:Also safe with 0 votes are Coney,Paper Airplane, Fly Swat, Melony, Boxing Glove,Picture,Pumpkin,Casey,Dusty,Crayon,Snowglobe,Popcorn,Cherry,Globe,Snowglobe *givesthem Marshmallows* Lizzy: Bottom 4, Televsion is out with 2 votes. Locky Lighter and Kite has 1 vote last safe is Kite. Locky and Lighter are eliminated. Television: Wait what? Locky: OMG I'm like so scared Lighter: Grrrrrr Lizzy: *sends them to the Loser Dimension* Meanwhile Marshmallow: *Sees Televion Locky and Lighter appear* Oh hey TV! Television: The names Television 25th Television Bumblebee the Transformer 24th Locky Young Little Unicorn 23rd Lighter Szapka Lizzy: Time for your next challenge *turns everyone into lions* Pumpkin: Now I am horryfing and evil Lizzy: So your next challenge is to survive the night at the outlands. You can Choose door 1,2,3,4,5, or 6. Janja from the Lion Guard will get the lowest door. If you get him your out Challenge ends Tuesday. Goodbye and Good Luck and do the challenge this time. Episode 3b Just Lion Around! Lizzy: Welcome back to Lizzys Object Overload Camp. Janja: Yeah yeah what about the challenge. My clan are hungry! Lizzy: Confessionals Disc: ☀huh, im really lucky! looks like im gonna get far Lizzy: Now the challenge Lizzy: But However, Ping Pong Ball, Globe,Cherry,Popcorn,Masky,Dusty,Casey,Pumpkin,Kite,Picture,Fly Swat,Paper Airplane,Coney,and Marble did not do the challenge so go ahead on much on them *Janja eats the people who did not do the challenge* Lizzy: So Disc Team has Disc,Melony,Boxing Glove,Tiki,and Soccer Ball while Crayons Team has Crayon Snowglobe and Candy. We will now choose them. Janja go to 5. Janja: Sure! Boxing Glove: *Sees Janja* *sigh* I deserve it because I- *dies and gets eaten* Lizzy: Okay Go to door 2 Melony: Um Candy are you sure Candy: Yes Soccer is too hes a slow polk Melony and Candy: *gasp and look a Soccer Ball inflated and eaten* Candy: OMG Soccer Ball! Melony: Do you think that-*gasps and sees Candy dead and eaten* C-Candy! *slices and gets eaten by Janja* Lizzy: Okay Janja go to door 1. Crayon: So boring with out my phone. I feel like breaking apart. Janja: You can say that again. Crayon: Like excuse me? *Janja punces and Crayon Screams as she breaks and gets eaten* Lizzy: This isnt over last one standing wins GO! Tiki Top: I'll miss you Tiki Bottom: I'll miss you to! *Janja eats Tiki* Disc: Hey I atcualy might- *Gets smashed and eaten by Janja* Snowglobe: Wait that means I win! *Everyone but Snowglobe gets recovered* Disc: Team. We lost! This is it. Im done for. Lizzy: Or are you? Because you and Tiki get Immunity for being the last ones standing. Both Tikis: Yeah! Disc: Oh Yeah! Lizzy: So vote in the straw poll for who to leave. http://strawpoll.me/7085005 Episode 3a Party! Lizzy: Welcome back to My Object Overload Camp first confessionals CONFESSIONAL Melony: I-I'm scared of this place. I w-want to quit... ''' '''Candly: OMG, like, I have no friends anymore! Besides Crayon and Melony, but like, maybe I should try making more friends. Crayon: Lizzy is actually kind of mean. Why would she do thi-''' '''Coiny: *kills Lizzy* Crayon: OMG WHAT THE HECK! EVERYONE! COME HERE NOW! Melony: *Gasp* Coiny! Candy: OMG, Like, is that you, Coiny? FLASHBACK Coiny: We're breaking up. Candy: YAY! IM SAVED! FLASHBACK ENDS Candy: NOOOOO Coiny is alive! * Kills Coiny Revives Lizzy ''' * SG: My First WIN!!!! '''Lizzy: Now elimination! Lizzy: Alright The prizes are bananas! And Soccer Ball Globe and Melony get one since their safe. *Hands Them Bananas* Popcorn: Am I safe? Lizzy: Yes with 0 votes along with Ping Pong Ball. *Hands Popcorn and PPB Bananas* Lizzy: Paper Airplane and Boxing Glove are safe with no votes. *Hands them Bananas* Lizzy: Cherry and Dusty, you both got 2 votes. Cherry left: What But why? Cherry right: Maybe its because you are bland. Dusty: Oh No! Hope Im Safe. Lizzy: Will Dusty be glad because..............You are SAFE!!!!!!!!!! Dusty: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherry both: What! *Gets sent to the Blue Dimension* 22nd Cherry Lizzy: The Next Challenge is to Make More Filler! Heres how it works choose either Act 1, Act 2, Act 3, Act 4, Act 5, or Act 6 to change yourself. Challenge ends on Friday. So do the challenge and Goodbye and Good Luck! Category:Object Overload Category:Camps